eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Kilvayne
Lucius Kilvayne is a scientist and businessman. He is the director of the Kilvayne Biotech and Pharmaceuticals Company, a subsidiary of the Kilvayne Corporation. He is believed to be the clear successor to his father, and the next CEO of the Kilvayne Corporation. Personality Lucius is deeply narcissistic in his thinking, and so he tends to put himself above others. His sense of self worth mostly comes from the fact that he was raised to believe he was born better than most people. That he was born to a new species that is simply better than the rest. He is from an old money aristocratic family, that has a tradition of breeding specials. It is a matter of family pride that all be born as specials, and especially as potentially high powered specials. Lucius considers himself such, despite the fact that other specials exist that surpass him in terms of power or that can simply counter his own gifts. He is concerned primarily with the acquisition of wealth and power, and will stop at nothing to gain these things. He is ruthless and generally hard hearted when dealing with people. He cares little for what other people feel, and only considers those feelings when it suits him. Lucius is essentially a megalomaniac. He has a love of being in control and of being considered important. He will often demand respect from those around him, and will not take kindly to those who refuse to show some deference to his whims. Lucius is a talented geneticist, and his feelings of intellectual superiority feed into his overall egotism. His professional interest lies in understanding the underlying genetics of the special, and how to predict when a potential special might be born. Beyond that, he also is interested in discovering profitable ways to treat genetic diseases and various cancers, always concerned about the potential to sate his greed. On a personal level, he desires very much to find a way to correct his own genetic disease- that being hemophilia. Lucius has a terrible temper when someone offends him in any way. He holds grudges and it stews away in his mind when he perceives that he has been wronged. He tends to spend a good deal of energy on exacting vengeance for offenses against him. His brand of justice will likely come at a fatal price to the one who incited his wrath. In these moments, he revels in sadistic glee as he inflicts pain and suffering upon his enemies. When he is in a fair mood, he can be a proper playboy socialite, and has little trouble maintaining an erudite manner and friendly disposition. Most of the time he seems bored by the many social functions he has to attend to as a member of his family, but he manages to maintain the semblance of interest in formal occasions. He can be roused from this state of bored disinterest by the presence of a woman that strikes him as beautiful, and he will devote much of his efforts toward getting her interested in him. He is essentially driven by his passions; lust, greed, pride, and wrath are in his nature, and he embraces this without shame. He is highly competitive and thinks of himself as an alpha male. He cannot, generally speaking, abide the presence of someone who might challenge his dominance. He can be aggressive in these situations, even when it is best to put aside the petty conflict and coexist. He cannot stand being bested in anything, and sees most things in life as being a competition. There are winners and losers, and he is determined to be a winner. Abilities Lucius Kilvayne possesses the Godsend of Electrokinesis , the manipulation of electrical fields. To utilize his electrokinetic abilities Lucius has to tap into a source of the electricity and draw it into himself, to store it like a battery. He can store a maximum of 30 megawatts . He can then discharge electricity offensively as electrical "bolts" or spheres that explode, and send electrical current through anyone in the area of effect. He can also ionize the air molecules around and achieve self-propelled flight. Lesser effects include: stimulation of the nervous system, energizing/de-energizing local electrical infrastructure/appliances, immunity to electric shock, fibrillation/defibrillation of the heart, and Taser-like incapacitation. He can fly at a maximum height of 1 mile above the ground, and at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour. The air around him is ionized to a low level, so as to effectively be as harmless as simple static electricity. This ionization allows him to fly, and it is his method of propulsion. Lucius ionizes the air around him, giving him some control over those molecules, by means of his electrokinesis ability. He can take advantage of this control of the air around him to create a propulsion and lift effect. It's a sort of limited aerokinesis, in the sense he cannot do anything other than lift himself off the ground and propel himself through the air at the constraints previously and elsewhere mentioned. He can cause arcs of electricity emanate from his fingertips, becoming lethal bolts of lightning that he can shoot at his enemies. Any insulator material, such as rubber, can act as a shield or armor against this attack. This can reach up to a maximum of 100 feet. The lightning arcs at a maximum of 30 seconds per individual use. This sends 240 amps of current through his victim's body, delivering 12 volts. He also can form a condensed ball of electrical energy, that he can throw at a target like a grenade. When it hits the general area of the target it explodes into a burst of electricity that lasts for about 6 seconds, and covers a 20 foot radius. Anyone in the radius is affected by the electricity and takes damage accordingly. He can toss one at a maximum range of 30 feet. These are half the strength of a concentrated lightning bolt. Background Lucius was born the son of an industrialist and economist, and a scion of a wealthy family. He grew up in luxury, and had little want for anything that other children might have lacked. His childhood was a fairly happy one, though hardly a normal one. He was born to a family of powered humans, a family of specials. This family had a long tradition of selecting marriages based on the likelihood a special would be produced from the union. His parents were one such union. They also had another son and a daughter. Lucius was diagnosed a hemophiliac at a young age, and was the only one in his generation to have the disease. The condition does in fact run in his family, though. There has usually been a case or two of hemophilia in each generation, as the Kilvaynes are descendants of European aristocracy. A tradition of breeding within small genetic pools has lead to a high predisposition to various mental and physical disorders in the Kilvayne family, but it has also promoted the birth of specials over the ages. Lucius and his siblings were being groomed for their responsibility to maintain the family legacy of professional excellence and to produce more special offspring. This was an unusual thing for a child to be burdened with, and it became a defining purpose to Lucius. Meet someone like him, so they could create another generation of Kilvayne specials. He also found his calling in genetics, because it struck him as a good way to learn the best strategies for optimal pairings among specials around the world. He also discovered he could make some decent money working for pharmaceuticals companies, including his father's company, the Kilvayne Corporation. Lucius attended class at NYU to become the expert in genetic science that he is today. A major subject of contention in the Kilvayne family is who will succeed Lucius' father as the CEO of the Kilvayne Corporation when the man decides to retire. His children all have chosen different paths, leaving things up in the air as far as that goes. Lucius is hoping to secure that position, despite his utter lack of knowledge on the doings of business and the workings of the economy. Lucius manifested his abilities at puberty, and was fully prepared for them to do so when it happened. This was a major perk of being in a family of specials. Lucius has spent years learning the ins and outs of his ability, and still he struggles with his inability to ever "call the old man out". He instead fights the battles he can win, and waits for his father to lose the inevitable battle against time. In the meantime, he is working closely with his father and doing whatever he can to make himself a valuable part of his father's team. He often works as a liaison for co-operative projects between the Kilvayne Corporation and other companies, but he also lends a helping hand with mergers and acquisitions from time to time. He also has an active role in the company's R&D department, namely on projects pertaining to his area of expertise. Forum History 'Volume VI: Exposure' Lucius is an avid fencer, and was training with a man named Julian Preston, when he met a man named Lincoln King. Mr. King was a businessman, and like Lucius, he was training under Mr. Preston to learn the art of fencing. The two young billionaires engaged in a duel, which progressed in a hostile manner. Lucius became angry that he couldn't defeat the upstart, and in his rage, he slew Mr. Preston. Later, he was invited to the premiere of a film starring Sparrow Akiyama, and directed by her father, Andrew Akiyama. He had run into Lincoln once more, and the before the movie, the two men exchanged hostile words. The night was all in all a success for Lucius, despite the involvement of Lincoln King. Lucius was approached by his cousin, Charlie Kilvayne, who had recently escaped the boarding school he was placed in by Sebastian and Juliana Kilvayne. Lucius tried to get the boy to take up residence at the Avalon House, but Charlie didn't like the idea. In the end, he left angrily with Elinor Gudfred as his temporary guardian. The boy decided to set a portion of the house on fire, enraging Lucius greatly. The next important event was the charity ball he hosted, to benefit the Kilvayne Foundation. The event raised a good deal money for cancer research, but it was not without an interruption. Thieves had come, intending to steal the donations and possessions of the attendees. It was here that Lucius first met Dakari Johessman. Lucius opened a nightclub at about this time, and had decided to call his establishment the Lucifer Club. It was here that he first met, in person, one Gabriel Constant, who he had befriended on the Ark Industries chatroom. They had a mostly casual conversation there, but of course, it came out that they had been recruited to work for the same organization. Previously, he had been approached by a woman named Cassandra Foxe, and recruited to the mysterious organization known only as GEIST. His first major contribution to GEIST came not long after that meeting. Gabriel and Lucius went west, with a mind to abduct a boy named Jamie Gilmore. The mission was a rousing success, and GEIST was one step closer to their ultimate goal. Lucius attended the wedding of Gabriel and Alexandria Constant, as Gabriel's Best Man. 'Volume VII' Recently, Lucius Kilvayne and Gabriel Constant made a move to purchase controlling interest in Ark Industries. They are currently the owners of the influential megacorporation, and are poised to gain great advantage for their efforts. The buyout was a quick and ruthless action that showed just what kind of power they truly possessed. How this action will play out in the future remains to be seen. Lucius attended a Halloween Ball thrown by the Johessmans, where he once more made contact with Dakari. Many of his associates in GEIST also attended, inluding Gabriel Constant. Category:GEIST Category:Characters Category:Villain